Swings
by offxreality
Summary: Based on a prompt a friend of mine gave me. Touya and N find a girl crying because she can't find her parents, they will help her out. And maybe their relationship will grow stronger


N and Touya were walking in the main street of Castelia City, the sun was fading and the sky was painted by many colours. It was Spring and a gentle breeze ruffled their hair.

They had spent the whole day walking around the city, they hadn't seen each other for nearly two months: N decided to help Pokémons and Touya, after have defeated the Elite Four, decided to travel all around the region, and, why not, capture Pokémons and complete his Pokédex, as the professor said.

Then again, they basically didn't do anything but walk and chatted, eating ice-cream.

They were near the harbour when N heard the fainted cry of a child behind his back, suddenly a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled it, a small girl was weeping her streaming eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed a bit "have you seen my parents?"

N knelt so he could look straight in her bright blue eyes, he put a hand on her shoulder and turned to Touya, giving him a slight smile, and came back to the girl grinning widely

"Nope, we can't but we can stay with you until they come back, isn't it a great idea?"

The girl nodded and smiled lightly, sniffing a bit more "My name's Casey, what's yours?", this time Touya decided to talk: "My name's Touya and he's N, nice to meet you. So, uh, if we have to wait why don't we go to the park? I heard they put some new swings!"

The girl raised her head and stopped crying, revealing her deep blue eyes again, she took a handkerchief from her pocket and blew her little nose, then took N and Touya by their hands.

"I know there is an awesome park, here, somewhere! My mum took me there last week" she exclaimed as she puller energetically wanting them to walk faster.

"Wow, girl, calm down! I'm too old, I can't run" said the dark haired boy chuckling.

After a few minutes they arrived in a magnificent park full of trees and flowers, there were a few swings next to a little lake where ducks were quietly swimming.

Casey pointed at the swings and turned her face towards Touya, "Let's make a competition, who flies higher gets an ice-cream," the boy stared at her and replied "Me? Missy, what are you trying to say? Perhaps," Touya snapped his tongue "our princess wants to lose."

The little girl became red and shouted "Of course I won't, mummy always says I'm the best at swinging! I'm definitely getting that ice-cream," she crossed her arms and stared at Touya with an expression of disappointment.

N chuckled and said patting the child "there, there. Of course you'll win, Touya can't even swing."

Said boy stared at his boyfriend interrogatively, N winked and Touya faced his new friend again "ah, yeah, it's a shame, isn't it?"

Casey's mouth fell open in surprise, "you don't know how to swing? Come with me!" She took Touya by his wrist, "I'll teach you" she exclaimed as she started walking towards the swings. N was following the two of them laughing his ass off amused.

"Okay," said the girl closing her eyelids and lifting herself on her tiptoes "first of all, you have to sit on the swing, like it was a chair. Then, you have to lift your feet and push back and forth with all your body, I'll show you how."

Casey sat on the swing and started going backwards as the swing passed from her bottom to her lower back, she hopped slightly and sat on it again, then she started moving her legs back and forth as her chest was doing the same.

"See? It's easy, then you just have to do it faster and with more strength so you'll be able to fly higher!" she was grinning at Touya and he felt like his heart was melting, and N noticed it by the look in his boyfriend's eyes.

The black haired boy let Casey win and, after that she challenged N too, who pretended to fall from the swing so the child won again.

She was beaming, and as promised the two boys bought her an ice-cream.

The three of them were sitting on a bench when the girl asked "are you two a couple, like mum and dad?"

Touya suddenly became red and N chuckled lightly, "yes, Casey, that's right"

Her gaze darted from the first boy to the second one "say," she approached Touya to stare into his eyes and so she did with N, "do you have any children? I have no friends here and I feel lonely sometimes."

The green haired boy put a hand on Casey's head and smiled, "no, we don't. But I promise as soon as we'll have a child we will come to your house so you two can play together."

Touya got even more embarrassed and cleared his throat, "well, the sun's setting, we better go back to the harbour. I think your parents are back." The little girl nodded slightly and offered him and N a hand.

When they were approaching the harbour they saw two people standing there, the woman look desperate and the man was digitizing something on his phone. As soon as Casey saw them she ran and shouted "Mum, Dad!"

The woman raised her head and her eyes grew wider, "Casey!" she exclaimed as she ran towards her daughter. She hugged her and started rubbing her back, "I was so worried, where have you been?" Then she saw the two boys standing behind the girl, "who are you?" she asked perplexed.

Casey smiled pointing at them, "they are my new friends, did you know Touya can't swing? I won an ice-cream!"

Her mother gently ruffled her hair and smiled at the two boys who were standing before them, "Nice to meet you," she said keeping her smile up "I'm Eleya and as you have noticed Casey's my daughter. I'm glad you two looked after her while we were away" she bowed her head a bit to thank the Touya and N.

The man who was Eleya's husband called his family and said they were late for dinner, the woman nodded and took Casey by her tiny hand, but the girl first kissed his new friends on their cheeks and waved them goodbye.

As soon as the family disappeared behind the horizon Touya faced his boyfriend and opened his mouth as to say something but immediately shut it, he was pretty red on his face and N noticed it, "what's up? You've been a lot embarrassed lately."

Touya gasped and lowered his head, "oh, so you noticed. Well, I was just wondering if you were serious when you said we will visit Casey when we have a child."

N burts out laughing but then got serious, "of course I was, but only if you are okay with it."

The dark haired boy stared at his boyfriend for a good twenty seconds but then grinned, "of course I am. I love children and today it was a very interesting day. Now, let's go home" he said as his took N by his hand and started walking towards the buildings, leaving the harbour for the last time.

The taller boy leaned closer to Touya and planted a chaste kiss on his lover's soft lips, "yes let's go home."

_And you open your eyes into mine and everything feels better._

A/N

Cough I am sorry this sucks so much and it isn't even that long but this ship just makes me fkjdhf;dsf ;u; I am so sorry for every mistake I made writing it but uGhGSha I am not even English and I pretty much suck at everything (/w\)

Any comment is appreciated c:


End file.
